silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Way of the Dragon
is the penultimate episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Know Your Loved One Loved ones stand on a plank over the water, divided into segments. When a player and their loved one provide the same answer to a question, players force any loved one to take a step backwards. The fourth step is into the water, and out of the challenge. Last loved one left dry wins. Reward: A barbecue and overnight stay with the winner's loved one and two others. Winner: Luka Immunity Challenge: A Bit Tipsy The contestants must stack blocks in a tower on an unstable table. They have to pull on a rope to keep the table balanced while retrieving their blocks. The first contestant to stack their blocks to spell "IMMUNITY" wins. Winner: Mileena Story Day 34 On the thirty-fourth morning, the six New Age members ate together and talked about their lives outside of the game. It was a pleasant moment for everyone. Barry and Miku shared their first conversation in a long time, talking about how eager they were to see their families and friends again after day thirty-nine. Luka and Ramsay were the first to get to game-talk, as Ramsay suggested to her that keeping Mileena over Miku would be a smart move. Chuck also started talking strategy with Mileena, asking her if she was more loyal to Miku or Luka. She said she wasn't loyal to anyone, she would just go with the flow. Chuck didn't believe it. Barry and Ramsay talked about going to the end with Chuck, but Ramsay claimed that Chuck would be a difficult beat. Barry was taken aback, but agreed. Day 35 The final six met Luke for their much anticipated final reward challenge. Every single one of them was brought to tears upon hearing that they would be competing alongside their loved ones, especially Chuck. With his anticipation, Chuck's son Mike came running out first. Chuck started to cry as he embraced his son, telling him how much he loves him. Next, Luka was prepared for her loved one. Her beloved friend from Survivor: Vocaloids, Kagamine Rin, came running out and tackled Luka in a hug. The two hugged tightly as Luka told the young girl how happy she was to see her. Following right behind, MEIKO from Vocaloids came running out for Miku. Miku ran forward and grabbed MEIKO in an embrace, happily bouncing and tearing up. Luke then pointed out that Barry and his loved one had become the most recurring duo in Survivor history, as his daughter and Survivor: Reusable winner Moira ran out to hug her father. Barry couldn't hold back tears as he hugged and kissed his daughter, more than happy to be the one to compete in more loved ones challenges than anyone else. Next, Ramsay stood in eagerness as his wife Tana came in to hug him. The tearful chef tightly held his wife with tears in his eyes, kissing her and stating his love for her. Finally, all eyes turned to Mileena. Luke pointed out how Mileena was the first and only person in Survivor history to not have a loved one visit her the last time she reached this point. He then followed it up by saying that that was not the case this time. Bringing Mileena to her knees, her father and contestant from Survivor: Earthrealm, Shao Kahn, entered and embraced his daughter. Mileena tried to act tough as she futilely wiped away her tears, bowing before her father after hugging him. Luke asked Mileena if this made up for last time, to which she replied that it "more than made up for it." As the tears started to settle, the challenge begun. With the first question, What is your loved one's favorite color?, everyone except for Mike and Moira got it right. Ramsay had Shao Kahn step back, Luka and Miku had Mike step back twice, Mileena had Rin step back. For What is your loved one's favorite food?, Mike and Moira answered incorrectly again. Ramsay, Luka, and Miku all had Shao Kahn step back, eliminating him from the challenge. Mileena's final blow had Moira step back. For What is your loved one's favorite TV show?, everyone answered correctly. Barry had Mike step back, Chuck and Ramsay had MEIKO step back twice, Luka and Miku had Tana step back twice. For What is your loved one's favorite animal?, everyone answered correctly. Barry had Tana step back, Chuck had Moira step back, Ramsay had MEIKO step back, Luka eliminated Mike, Miku had Moira step back. For Where is your loved one's dream vacation?, Moira and Tana answered incorrectly. Luka eliminated Moira and Miku eliminated Tana. With What is your loved one's greatest fear?, Rin answered correctly, automatically eliminating MEIKO and winning reward with Luka. As Luka and Rin hugged each other, Luke revealed a twist. Luka would choose two people and their loved ones to join her at the barbecue, but the person she chooses to exile would also be joined by their loved one. After a pause, Luka chose Miku and Mileena to join her, as well as sending Ramsay and Tana to Exile Island. Barry and Chuck kissed Moira and Mike goodbye as everyone departed to their respective locations. At the site of the barbecue; Luka, Rin, Miku, MEIKO, Mileena, and Shao Kahn gathered for a great time. They talked and discussed what was going on in the game. While openly talking their strategies with their loved ones, MEIKO suggested making the most of Ramsay's help and saving the Magic Wands until they truly need them. While away from the four vocaloids, Mileena told Shao Kahn about her many conflicts in the season. Shao Kahn told his daughter that although it's good to be strong, there are times where everyone must rely on others and work with everything they are given to succeed. Back at camp, Barry and Chuck were torn up about not being picked for the reward. However, they received a surprise when Mike and Moira came out to join them at camp. The loved ones shared a tender moment with the castaways, thrilled to be on the beach. Chuck and Mike worked together at camp, while the father explained how difficult things were for him at the tribe. Mike offered words of encouragement, reminding his father that anything was possible. He told him to remember "the way of the dragon." On Exile Island, Ramsay and Tana enjoyed their alone time together. Ramsay discussed his strategy with his wife, but feared the possibility of something having been found on Exile Island. Tana recommended that he stay likable and put himself before others, including his finals deals. Day 36 Rejuvenated, the castaways arrived for their next Immunity challenge. Ramsay returned from Exile Island, as Luke took Immunity back from Luka. With the last three days in sight, everyone was determined to win. Taking it quickly, Chuck took the lead. Luka and Miku stayed behind, taking it slowly. Barry eventually picked up, right behind Chuck for a while. However, his stack collapsed and forced him to start over. Luka began making more progress, working up to second place. Mileena caught up to her, but Miku's stack fell. Ramsay could hardly get started because his blocks kept falling. Chuck's blocks fell, allowing Luka and Mileena to seize the lead. Staying tied for a while, Luka's stack eventually fell as Mileena spelled out "IMMUNITY" and won it. Luke presented Mileena with the Immunity necklace, guaranteeing her a spot in the final five. Prepared for disaster to strike, the tribe returned to camp. Upon returning, Barry and Chuck met up to plan their vote. They assumed it possible to vote out Miku, but needed Ramsay to convince her that she did not need to play her Magic Wand. Chuck told Ramsay about the plan, which the chef was in favor of. Luka and Miku made their plans, planning to vote Chuck as usual. However, Miku insisted that Barry would be a better vote, as he had not angered anyone all season and had a good story going for him. Luka and Miku told Mileena their plan, which Mileena agreed to. Ramsay soon approached Mileena with his plan, but Mileena told him that the girls were plotting against Barry. Despite this, she liked the idea of voting Miku. Ramsay approached Miku to convince her that Chuck was willing to turn on Barry, attempting to sway her not to use her Wand. Miku was pleased to hear it, but still tried to convince Ramsay to vote Barry, knowing he had his doubts. At Tribal Council, the tribe members all agreed to bring their A-games with their loved ones' motivation. Barry attempted to sway his allies to stick together by mentioning how alliances that betray each other are destined to fail. Miku continued advocating against Barry and Chuck, claiming that there were "true threats" living among them. The voting began. Barry and Chuck sided against Miku, while Luka and Miku sided against Barry. Mileena and Ramsay made their decision and voted together. In a 4-2 vote, Barry was voted out and sent to the Jury. Chuck was speechless, now on his own against a new majority. Luke congratulated the final five on reaching the last three days of the competition, before sending them back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running